


B-side

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Adore Life [4]
Category: Ironman (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Escort Peter, Everybody loves Peter, I Wrote This On My Phone, I even made moodboards, M/M, Now is Stephen’s turn, Peter is a little Robin Hood, Peter loves everybody, but this is not Stephen’s turn yet, i saw some photos from Timothee Chalamet and fell in love, i tortured you and myself by still trying to write in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Glances of Peter’s life outside of Adore’s timeline but without loosing its track.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Bruce Banner, Peter Parker/Bucky Barnes, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanoff, Peter Parker/Stephen Strange, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Adore Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473368
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	B-side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artistsfuneral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistsfuneral/gifts), [spongebash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spongebash/gifts).



> I never imagined this would take so long and it’s not even the complete thing. 
> 
> I had never stopped thinking about this even when I had other projects and life— and because life right now is about imminent doom, my brain thought it was the right moment to comeback to this. 
> 
> Im already working on Stephen’s rightful story but still wanted to post this as an extra.

_ Adore Life— serie. _

_ B-side _

**Elio.**

Peter smiled widely seeing the black approach his building, his new coat protected him from the harsh cold; who would have thought this kind of events in big avenues would still be happening after the weather alerts. That year New York decides to go lower than low, and Peter imagined this was what it were to be experienced in the fifth pit of Hell is it ever went cold. 

Freeze to death was going to happened if the man driving didn’t stop moving soon. 

He could see him, thou. Even separated by tinted windows and shallow breaths, Peter could picture Stephen clearly: typing his phone away, talking Christin’s ears off questioning why did he still have to go to the socialite side of the world. 

“Because you’re part of that world, dummy.” The woman would answer with voice sweet like honey and a vicious stare; Stephen would never dare to not please her. 

In retrospective, Peter thought Christine would hate him, I mean, seeing the man you loved (or at least fancy) parading around with another man —on the younger side none-the-less—, Peter would hate himself too, but after a simple but no less groundbreaking chat in the dark halls of the hospital, she had said:

“It’s not the right time.” Peter had nodded to himself and smiled to the brunette who still had her eyes on him full in a curious glance. With each passing day Peter rested assure there were no other people more right for each other than those two. 

Openly staring still grinning whole, he felt his cheeks froze from cold and Stephen finally went down to open the car door for him, Peter could see a hint of regret in the doctor’s eyes for the boy was left waiting an unnecessary long amount of time. 

Pushing the heating on, Peter snuggles close to Stephen taking the older‘ Shan’s and blowing the cold away. Stephen’s hands were always cold and Peter wanted to forever keep them warm, whether being with his own hands, his cheeks or even his mouth. 

Following his train of thinking, Peter rubbed the doctor’s hand into his own feeling then burn, soon came his cheeks. Stephen’s hands could cover almost all his face —Peter loved nuzzling into them— and last were his lips, he took the other’s fingers, starting with two at a time, brushing them slowly with his tongue. 

“Peter—“ stern voice was heard but Peter would not pay attention. “You will not make us late.” Peter huffed as petulant as he could muster and let him go. If Peter has a saying, they would skip the whole mambo-jumbo to stay in the doctor’s bed the rest of the evening. 

Reading his mind Stephen said. “I already got the monkey suit and you’re not gonna get me out of it.” 

“Shame.” Peter didn’t sound one but sorry about his behavior. 

“You’re shameless.” Stephen started the car moments after Peter leaned onto him and touched him with a kiss. 

Kissing Peter wasn’t new but somehow the boy managed to surprise him with every touch; soft but not plain, a combination of need and eagerness but never overbearing like a scorching wound aching from fresh fire. Painfully good. 

Stephen had to get out of his head and drive them both to their destination. 

* * *

By now they were not a vision for soar eyes although, of course, no one could escape the scrutiny of society beloved elite. 

Demeaning questions were asked from one time to another, however Stephen would never hide his amusement while Peter took grate pleasure into leaving people scandalized, usually by implying behaviors hidden behind closed doors. 

Did he not dream of Peter resting in his bed? Swimming and purring at the sheets as he made his way within his body? 

He did. Absolutely.

You had to be blind and a fool to not realize the beauty that was Peter Parker. And yes, he would share and please every whim, Stephen felt happy leaving Peter spoiled and pampered. 

But even after knowing what Peter did for living, Stephen was not interested in it. 

Stephen didn’t care for the escort. He care for the man. 

So— 

Meeting Elio for the first time was a blow of fresh air mixed with something comfortable and almost filial. 

Peter saw the boy seemly shy and just the right amount of embarrassment for someone new to the scene. 

But Elio was not new, Elio was worn out and used, Peter soon would discovered. But for now, Elio is nothing other than soft hands, long lashes with a slightly big suit on his body and curls of wild hair that reminded Peter of himself from months ago before having a proper hair cut. Elio was a pristine perfection. 

The boy didn’t seem to be with anyone in special or might had been the opposite at last. Elio danced and laughed, he drank and enjoyed himself while Peter took his rightful place next to Stephen by the time a nameless debutant started to touch the doctor too much; Peter wasn’t used to the sense of ownership he felt over the older man when they were together— there was always someone trying to touch, to hold and to reach for them even when it was nor desired. 

And arm was soon around Peter’s waist and a soft kiss landed in his head making the boy sigh so dreamy. 

Stephen had noticed Peter drifting away but instead of feeling replace, he seemed to be experiencing a shot of amuse bubbles after realizing he no longer was Peter’s center of attention, nevertheless he followed Peters gaze with a curious spark, only to find the tender boy who had Peter under a spell. 

Finding each other in a bathroom stall after Stephen let him go to please the crown by himself was a warm cocoon with a surprise, Peter shared bits of his nights and days as to why was life fucking hell after finding the boy teared down in hurt salt water and pained sobs. 

If minutes later Elio held his head high after departing the venue, leaving kisses in both of Peter’s cheeks with a flirty tingle in their fingertips, nobody was there to know the reason why. 

**Author's Note:**

> As I stated in the tags, I’ve been working on some moodboards that helped me to stay focus, but because I dunno how to make it a link for ao3– I’m just going to leave the link here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/MissGoNuts/status/1240039048414191617?s=20


End file.
